Urso de Pelúcia
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Eu passei a amar aquele urso cada dia mais..."


**Urso de Pelúcia **

Parecia que todos os dias de eventos na escola eu tinha que trombar de frente com aquele urso. Ele me encara sem parar, não tira os olhos de mim e fica lá, esperando que eu vá embora ou faça alguma merda, para ele poder bater em mim como se eu fosse um perigo para a sociedade. Era sempre assim. Mas isso só acontecia porque dentro daquele urso enorme estava Sakagami Tomoyo, uma das garotas mais fortes e medonhas da escola.

A garota era linda, admito. Lindo corpo e lindo rosto... Mas sua personalidade assustava qualquer um que se aproximasse. Qualquer coisa que eu fazia, eu apanhava. Não valia a pena lutar pelo amor dela. Talvez eu e ame mesmo, para sempre querer estar ao seu lado, provocando-a para ganhar sua atenção. Pena que ela não ligue.

•••

- Sunohara! – ouvi aquela linda voz gritando em meu nome.

- E-Eu não fiz nada dessa vez, juro! – respondi.

- Ah, então quem será que quebrou as janelas do clube de teatro?

- P-Podem ter sido os jogadores de futebol!

- Não engane ela senão você apanha em dobro. – Tomoya comentou.

- Okazaki! – gritei.

- Ora, então foi você mesmo... – olhou-me de canto.

- E-Eu não fiz nada! – comecei a andar para trás, para logo correr.

- Claro que fez! – segurou-me pela gola antes que eu fugisse e começou a sessão de tortura.

- OKAZAKI!

- Podem se entender ai... – ele disse e ficou me olhando apanhar novamente.

- Por hoje é só... Mas saiba, quebre mais alguma coisa e perderá a vida. – ameaçou.

- H-Hai... – suspirei.

•••

Nossa "relação" – se é que posso chamar assim – nunca foi tão boa. Eram socos para lá e chutes para cá... Talvez fosse esse o único jeito que eu e Tomoyo fossemos próximos.

- Tomoya! – Tomoyo gritou em nome do meu amigo.

- Ah, esqueci de avisar que ela vai embora com a gente hoje. – sorriu de canto.

- Podemos ir?

- C-C-Como assim ela vai com a gente? Não vê que ela vai me matar?

- Se você me der razão, eu posso até te matar. – me respondeu com indiferença.

- Ele vai se comportar, não é? – Okazaki disse.

- Vou. – respondi sério.

- Duvido... – ouvi o murmúrio da Sakagami.

Tomoyo e Tomoya andavam lado a lado e conversavam sobre coisas banais e divertidas, talvez estivessem tirando uma com a minha cara, falando mal de mim pelas costas. Já eu, andava sozinho atrás de ambos, pensava na vida e se um dia poderia conversar com a kouhei sem ter que apanhar.

- Ora, ora... Se não é a Sakagami andando com aqueles dois inúteis... – ouvi a voz masculina vindo de um beco.

- Vai ir atrás dela, Sasaki-sama? – perguntou outro rapaz.

- E você acha que eu perderia uma chance dessas? Vamos logo Shin!

- Hai.

Os passos de ambos eram silenciosos. Seguiam a gente como duas onças prestes a atacar à presa. Não pareciam estar a fim de começar uma simples briga, queriam acabar com a vida de Tomoyo, e a chance para isso apareceu quando os dois a minha frente pararam para pegar bebidas numa máquina.

- Sakagami! – um deles gritou.

- Sasaki... Pensei que tinha acabado com você. – ela respondeu.

- Estou firme e forte aqui na sua frente.

- Será mesmo? E a sua visão? Como vai?

- Estou enxergando muito bem. Bem até demais. – sorriu.

- Prove.

- Você pediu. – ele sacou uma arma de dentro de sua jaqueta preta de couro e mirou no peito esquerdo de Tomoyo, logo atirou.

- Tomoyo! – gritei e a empurrei para cima de Okazaki, fazendo com que a bala perfurasse somente o vento.

- Oh, um herói. Mate-o Shin!

- M-Mas não tenho nada.

- Use as mãos seu baka!

- Hai!

- Não queira brincar de briga comigo, Shin-chan. – avisei.

- O mesmo vale para você, loirinho.

•••

Talvez eu fosse um fraco, já que no fim Shin conseguiu me nocautear. O tal de Sasaki acabou me baleando no braço para que eu não pudesse mais ajudar em nada mesmo. No fim eu fui só um peso para a Tomoyo, que fez os dois saírem correndo como dois covardes. E Okazaki só observou, mas no fim me trouxe ao hospital.

- Sunohara-san, visita para o senhor. – a linda enfermeira disse.

- Sunohara... – ouvi a voz de Tomoyo na porta. – Baka...

- Eu vou apanhar enfermeira! SOCORRO! – gritei.

- Nee, arigatou.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Por ter me empurrado na hora que ele atirou. Talvez eu pudesse morrer.

- Ah, àquela hora... Não faz mal. Acho que é o que devo fazer pela pessoa que amo, não?

- Não entendi.

- Fique sem entender, é melhor. – falei.

- Só passei para ver se estava bem e vejo que está. – sorriu um pouco envergonhada. – Já tenho que ir, hoje tenho que ficar na patrulha com aquela roupa de urso de pelúcia gigante. Se bem que o que mais apronta está no hospital. – olhou para o meu ferimento.

- O Tomoya está lá. – respondi.

- Com a Nagisa. – ela sorriu.

- Ja ne. – falei.

- Mata ne. – respondeu.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta delicadamente. Deitei minha cabeça para o lado direito da cama e vi que ela havia deixado um bilhete no travesseiro. Li: "Olhe no criado-mudo", fiz o que ela mandava. Em cima do criado mudo estava um urso de pelúcia, idêntico a "ela", com um coração no colo, escrito "Love You". Eu passei a amar aquele urso cada dia mais...


End file.
